Episode 08
"The Fairy's Recipe" (妖精のレシピ, Yōsei no Reshipi) is the eighth episode of the ''Sakura Quest'' anime series, aired on May 24, 2017. The episode was written by Shingo Irie, storyboarded by Soichi Masui and directed by Takuya Nishimichi. Synopsis During the harvest season in Manoyama, Yoshino and the others joined Shiori as they tended to the fields with her parents and older sister Sayuri. The queen and the ministers later joined the Shinomiya family for lunch. Soon, Sanae opened the topic about Yoshino's plans to promote a dish unique to the Chupakabura Kingdom in a project called C-Rank Gourmet, but one of Shiori's relatives revealed that there had been a previous attempt in making a Manoyama-exclusive delicacy—the Manoyama burger, topped with pickled radishes. which eventually flopped in the end. Meanwhile, the one behind the weird burger idea, none other than Ushimatsu Kadota, continued working on a "deluxe" version of the Chupakabura Manju for Yoshino's project. Yoshino returned to the Chupakabura Kingdom Palace to receive the submissions for the C-Rank Gourmet. Sanae boldly submitted her dish called Flying Noodles (a "dish" consisted of supermarket ready-to-eat chicken wings on a cup of instant ramen), while Ririko presented the "Flower Garden Caterpillar Korone Pastry", which looked aptly like an overgrown caterpillar, and Maki showed a Mega Tempura Sandwich. Yoshino turned down all three submissions, but Maki is the only one who questioned Yoshino's own submission, the Croquette Peanut Butter Curry Yakisoba. Yoshino and the ministers discussed about their mistakes in making their submissions while Shiori presented her own, ground chicken with ankake sauce and kabura, which was considered boring but delicious by the others. As Yoshino, Maki and Sanae work on a web-based advertisement for the C-Rank Gourmet and Ririko tried to work on her cooking skills, the Shinomiya family visited a French restaurant within town to celebrate Sayuri's moving out for hospital work. The owner, Katsumi Kumano, was surprised to see his former classmate Sayuri dining in his restaurant, but eventually turned timid as the topic of marriage showed up. The next day, Yoshino and the others attempted to catch chars (iwana) in the Manoyama riverside to know more about the local produce. Here, they meet Katsumi, who is willing to help in the promotion of Manoyama cuisine by handing a list of the town's seasonal ingredients. Meanwhile, Shiori started talking to Katsumi about Sayuri, and this caused rumors among the ministers about Shiori having a romantic interest towards Katsumi. After much effort in making new dishes, Shiori more lamented about their efforts as a result of having little to no grasp in the local ingredients of Manoyama and having only Shiori as a capable cook without the eagerness to lead the project. Eventually, the rumors about Shiori reached her father, prompting an intimate stroll between father and daughter and a conversation about the future of the Shinomiya family. In turn, Shiori talked to Sayuri about the changes in the family, as well as the things Katsumi had said to her, much to Sayuri's surprise. At the Manoyama Tourism Center, Yoshino was testing Ushimatsu's Chupakabura Manju Deluxe when Chitose Oribe stormed into the office and demanded an explanation for the schedule conflict between the finals of the C-Rank Gourmet and the upcoming Summer Festival organized by the Board of Merchants. With her eagerness to make amends, Yoshino brought the Tourism Board with her to the Board of Merchants Office to personally issue an apology for the mistake they committed. But, Chitose started exposing the cause of the rift between the Tourism Board and the Board of Merchants, which only intensified due to Ushimatsu's attempts to use non-local ingredients for the Chupakabura Manju Deluxe. As another heated argument was about to erupt between Ushimatsu and Chitose, Yoshino was close to deciding the cancellation of the C-Rank Gourmet event. However, Shiori stopped her in time, and declared that she will lead the Tourism Board in the queen's stead and will find out a way to bridge the gap between the Tourism Board and the Board of Merchants. Appearances * Shiori Shinomiya * Yoshino Koharu * Maki Midorikawa * Sanae Kouzuki * Ririko Oribe * Sayuri Shinomiya - Shiori's older sister, pediatric nurse by profession * Chiyo Shinomiya * Takayuki Shinomiya * Ushimatsu Kadota * Mino and Yamada * Katsumi Kumano - owner Bistro L'Ours, a French restaurant in Manoyama * Chitose Oribe Notes & Trivia *''This is where you can put notes and trivia, anything that is interesting or strange can be included here.'' Category:Episodes